


He's Mine

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Male Escort, Mixed Signals, One Night Stands, careless sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold was sick of all the mixed signals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Mine

Harold was sick of all the mixed signals.

-:-

The way Reese would hover incredibly close, so close that the smaller man could see the greying flecks of gold in the man’s scruff, the explosive silver hiding in baby blue hues. He could smell the nameless brand that screamed ‘Mr. Reese’ from the overhanging ex-op, _feel_ the heat rolling off those tense shoulders. There was nothing Finch wouldn’t give to pull him close and slot their lips together. For he truly cared about John.

The recluse figured it had started the day they’d saved Leila, the older man loved having Reese around in those moments, his heart ached for a normal lifestyle, he was jealous of other people that even flirted with the other man. It had broken his heart to see Reese actively enhancing Jen’s performance, and when they shared a drink at the bar… then went up to that room, Finch felt like he’d been punched in the gut. But it wasn’t always like this.

There was a time the Finch could give two shits about the ex-op, he was just a tool back then. Now Harold felt as if he were Johns personal tease toy. And that was building up too much anxiety and need in his tiny frame. He couldn’t stand it.

-:-

“I-Ive never done this,” Was all he could blurt out as he felt the taller man push him onto the bed, being mindful of his hip, Harold didn’t mean to pass on his injury info, but he didn’t want this to hurt. His fear was quelled with a kiss, the escort’s mouth was hot and hypnotizing, Finch hadn’t even felt his vest buttons popping open. “Ah!” Yelping once the taller man secured a good grip on his ass, kneading the flesh hungrily.

“Don’t worry; I know how to do this, your safe with me.” James grinned, making Finch get red from ears to toes and uncomfortably hard. He’d met the man at a bar, already having researched the expensive sell out and knowing that he _was_ good and clean. No pesky comments about his bedside manner, his services ensured reliving and mind-blowing, just what Finch needed. “I’m going to nail you to this bed,” He suddenly purred, leaning up to nibble on the pale earlobe, oh- and did he emotion the dirty talk that was served on the side? Tanned body already reveled from the light blue button up, black hair was worn short and messily, almost like Reese’s and the bright blue eyes were carefree.

James looked like a cheerful clone of his Mr. Reese.

Wiggling around, biting back groans and surprised moans, surrendering to the stranger above him-Finch was being careless. But he loved it, being shifted and ordered around, servicing the man hungrily as he lapped at the dropping precum, James’s fingers buried in his ass. Once the lights got turned off (James didn’t do it with the light on, everyone had a preference.) Finch was glad that he owned the whole three floors of this hotel; it was border lining embarrassing how loud his screams for more were.

“James, OH-god, right there… Yes!” Finch was able to pretend it was John’s figure above him, the outlying shadow thrusting into his abused frame. He almost let ‘ _John_ ’ slip out once or twice, but luckily he wasn’t that lost to become awkward. James was growling and letting out happy sounds of greed, moving quickly as they both reached the peak.

-:-

“Sorry, didn’t mean to take you twice.” The stranger panted, collapsing onto the bed as Finch panted into to pillow, still propped up in doggy style.

“I-It’s quite alright, much appreciated…” After flopping to the other side of the bed, Harold reached for his pants, grabbing his wallet and shakily opening it, the effects of two satisfying orgasms clouding his mind and affecting his body. “So, how much do I owe you?”

“…Hmm, Fifty.” The escort plainly replied, turning around to watch the recluse fumble with his thin wallet.

“E-Excuse me? Fifty-but your site said at least 300$-” Finch was alarmed, not wanting to rip the man off after all his delicious work.

“Call it… a first timer’s coupon.” James grinned, sitting up to grab his own clothes. “Here’s my card, wouldn’t mind doing this again.” He admitted, folding up a yellow business card and pressing it into the shorter man’s hand with a distracting kiss. Finch hardly had time to push the 100$ bill into his pants pocket, James wouldn’t realize he’d overpaid until later; by that time Finch would have been gone.

And when the taller gentleman left, Finch couldn’t stop licking his lips.

-:-

“Finch, any new numbers?” John asked, placing the tea in front of the tired man’s frame, looking a bit concerned. Finch was acting weird since last week, coming to the library with a heavier limp and looking beat even though it was just morning-plus he kept licking his lips absently.

“Ah-Fine, Mr. Reese, thank you.” Picking up the steaming sleeved up and tenderly sipping on it, hissing as the heat agitated the crisscrossed bite mark on the inside of his lip. “And no, surprisingly not any new numbers to help today.” His tone held an air of day dream.

John did _not_ like that.

-:-

It wasn’t long until Reese tried stalking Finch at night. The first three days proven difficult, it Harold didn’t want to be found, it was like looking for a straw of hay in a stack of needles. But finally, he’d accomplished. But it was not what he was expecting, nothing close.

I mean-he had doubts about Harold’s sexuality, but he never expected to see the reserved man pinned against a grimy alleyway doing more than sampling a taller man’s mouth. His body eased up into the strangers, panting eagerly against those lips and begging for more. Tanned hands cupped a plump ass, squeezing and rubbing- Reese didn’t even know how he got from the car to the alleyway, or when he’d punched the stranger in the face when the two broke apart after being caught.

“John?!” Finch hissed, grabbing his arm so the ex-op wouldn’t pummel poor James into the dust, blue eyes brimming with fear. “Stop it!” Trying to keep their voices down, he shoved Reese back and went to help his ‘more than just an escort’ friend up.

“What the hell is going on?” Reese growled, stepping closer once more, fists clenched. James was holding a dripping nose, red dying his purple shirt black in several droplets, but he looked ready to fight if need be.

“Nothing is going on-” Finch shushed urgently, Reese cutting him off again.

“Bullshit!” His outrage caused Finch to hide somewhat behind James, not wanting to be hurt in Reese’s rage-and that look of fear, even for the tiniest of moments, hurt John. Taking several deep breathes, he was able to mumble a “Fucking can’t believe it, just my fucking luck,” Under his breath.

He didn’t even stop to look back as Finch said something to him, stalking to the sleek black vehicle and screeching out of the drive.

“John!” Finch shouted after him, standing there in the middle of the road as the red rear lights faded, heart pounding and mind scrambled. James scared him when he snuck up to ask a few harmless questions. “I-I have to go-I’m sorry,” Was all he could really blurt out, reaching for his keys.

“Wait, Harold,” He grabbed the fancy suit, holding him immobile for a moment, but their silent look shared much more than they’d ever talk about. And for the second time in his life, James let a heart throb walk away; it was for the better good anyway. They both knew it wouldn’t work out.

-:-

Harold knew the man was probably at a bar; his tracking was no use because Reese had turned off his phone _and_ the freaking earpiece. So he spent an hour hopping bars in the surrounding area.

While Reese shot back another round of whiskey, savoring the flavor.

-:-

“Mr. Reese?” Finch timidly asked, standing in the doorway of a rundown family owned bar, watching as the only customer at five in the morning turned to his name. John looked drunk and pissed and sad all at the same time. So Harold managed to take him to a safe place until morning, it wasn’t easy, Reese was drunk and warring, but he managed. “I’m sorry,” Finch mumbled, watching as John passed out on the couch, covering him up with a white blanket and then stepping back to watch the lonely man rest.

_He’d went and fucked everything up, again._

-:-

 

When Reese awoke the next morning, hung over as hell, he found a napkin with ‘ _Take the day off, Mr. Reese HFinch_ ,’ scrawled all over the one side. His head pounding painfully, bits and pieces of memories gnawed at him, but he needed a nice cup of coffee and long shower to even remotely think about last night.

The shower was amazing, but the memories were unsavory. Finch was kissing a random guy, fucking dry humping the lucky bastard and whining into his filthy mouth. ‘ _Stupid, stupid, stupid-should have kissed him earlier!_ ’ Reese’s mind punished himself as he banged his forehead gently against the tile, the water dripping down his naked form.

The coffee and everything else tasted bitter, like jealousy was corrupting everything he enjoyed.

-:-

Finch, on the other hand, was thinking about starting over. Reese obviously was angered by his actions that night, and who could blame him? What he did was disgusting; people like him didn’t deserve second chances. People like him deserved to be lonely and take anything tossed to them; they deserved to be hidden away.

And that’s what Finch intended to do.

-:-

By the time Reese got to the library, clean and shaven, ready to talk about things-Finch was gone. There was a sticky note on the desk that simply said, “ _Your pay is in the drawer, services no longer required. HFinch_ ” Oh hell no. Nobody blows Mr. Reese off that easily.

-:-

Finch was locked away in a safe house, going over what to do next. He felt sick, angry, and heartbroken and lost all at the same time, and it all made him very tired. But he couldn’t rest, there was work to do-replacements… who was he kidding? No-one could replace Mr. Reese, his John.

-:-

It took two days to find the recluse, knowing the private man’s habits already; the only hard part was narrowing down a location acquired to Harold’s tastes. It took one last day to formulate a plan, and then blow it all off when the shy man opened the door, looking like he just rolled out of bed with a “No room service today, thank you…” Then trying to shut the door, only to have Reese stop it with his foot and seal their lips together.

“Harold-oh god, I-I’m sorry-I didn’t mean-” Back peddling as fast as possible, Reese pressed against the door frame and watched as Finch simply stared at him.

“John? What… how did you?” Their panting breathes were soon the only sound, both lost in fault. “No, I’m sorry. What you saw normally isn’t me-it’s just… I’ve been lonely, yes, lonely lately and…” _I can’t deal with being around you like this anymore_. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

Unspoken words were brought to light in their stare, Reese taking a dare from a ghost and stepping closer.

“Harold-Finch… I just, you… I like-” He couldn’t even fuel a complete sentence, too tired from searching and staying up all night with his BFF Gin liquor. Finch simply stared at him with an honest gaze, letting the taller become less anxious before passing judgment. “I like you.”

Oh…

-:-

**Three years later.**

Finch still had that beat up yellow card in his wallet just in case, but watching John bring him tea and a kiss every morning was surely the most pleasing thing he’d have in a long time.

Turns out James ended up falling for a petite brunette that worked at the bar, and they had two lovely children, named Harold and Jen.

Bear loved their daily walks and bounced ahead of the couple as they shuffled down the street, pressed just close enough so they could share heat, without giving off the wrong impression.

Jen loved petting dogs and Harold loved crying over spilt ice-cream in their daddy’s arms.

Everyone went to central park.

And when Jen hobbled over and his wife quickly took Harold as James gave chase before it was too late and Bear happily wagged his tail, loving the attention, the two old friends ended up awkwardly exchanging information.

“Oh, Harold…”

“James? Oh my, its been… much too long.” Finch mumbled, standing tall as Reese came jogging up, holding a tea in one hand and a clenched fist in the other. The wife stepped closer and quizzically had no idea.

“How’re you two?” Grinning as all three men ended up laughing over the ridiculous memories.

“Well,” Reese said, snaking an arm around Finch’s waist and kissing him, “I finally figured out what’s _mine_.” Harold blushed and the children complained about wanting food, the wife excused herself and when they glanced at each other, John carefully said “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, Well, nothing to say here.


End file.
